


Mother’s Day at SI Tower

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Card making, Established Relationship, F/M, Few years later, Fluff, Glitter, Harley is 21 nearly 22, M/M, Mother's Day, No angst here, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Tony's POV, don't know what else to tag, lots and lots of glitter, not so accidental anymore, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Mai makes a mother’s day card.(Part of a series)





	Mother’s Day at SI Tower

**Author's Note:**

> How could I possibly resist writing a Mother's day chapter? Mai is just so adorable.
> 
> This is set two years after 'Don't let Peter and Harley wonder off during an invasion' give or take a couple months.
> 
> (I might write a Father’s Day one too sometime...)

“Boss.” Friday called out.

“Yeah Fri?” Tony hummed in acknowledgment.

“Mai is outside your door. She is requesting your assistance.”

Tony looked up in surprise “With what?” He asked.

Friday took a moment to respond, most likely asking Mai.

“She will not tell me. She says it’s a secret.” Friday replied.

Tony debated actually letting her in.

“Can it wait? I’m a little busy.”

“She says it is urgent. She has stated she would wait outside your door for however long it takes.”

Tony knew she definitely would stand there all day if she needed to. She was just as stubborn as both her parents.

Tony sighed “Alright give me a moment. Don’t want Pete to yell at me for letting her in without moving all the dangerous stuff first.”

It took Tony ten minutes to get his lab somewhat decent for a six year old. As soon as he gave Friday the all clear, a little bundle of energy came running into the room.

“Uncle Tony!” Mai exclaimed “I need help!” She jumped up into his arms, her eyes bright.

“Woah there tiger! Didn’t Peter tell you not to run in the labs?” Tony said as he caught her.

Mai looked briefly sheepish before her expression brightened again “I need help!” She repeated.

“Help with what? Isn’t Harley upstairs? Why didn’t you ask him.” Tony replied as he set her down on the clean part of his desk.

“No! I can’t ask him! It would ruin the surprise!” She stated, waving her hands.

“And what surprise would that be?” Tony asked, amused and slightly cautious. Mai may be six but she was every bit mischievous as Peter and Harley combined.

“I wanna make a card.” She said with a giddy smile.

Tony furrowed his brows “Okay, not what I was expecting. Why a card?”

“Because-“ Mai drew the word out like the question was stupid, adding as if it was obvious “It’s Mother’s Day.”

Tony blinked “And?” He had a vague feeling he knew where this was going.

“And,” Mai huffed “I wanna make a card for mama.” She informed him.

Tony’s eyes lit up “ooh okay now I get it.” He grinned at her “I think I can help with that.”

Mai brightened “Really?”

“Oh definitely! Your mama will be so thrilled.” Tony replied in amusement “Friday, cancel all my meetings for today.”

“Got it boss.”

.....

“No, this one is better!” 

Tony shifted his hand towards the glitter monstrosity. It was a bright pink heart covered in glitter and sparkles. 

Mai giggled “That’s really sparkly.” She stated, hiding a grin behind her hand.

“Only the best right?” Tony replied as he glued the bright pink heart onto his paper. It was a mess. Covered in glitter and stickers and gel pen. It was perfect.

"Yeah." Mai agreed as she scribbled her name onto the bottom of her own “There! You think mama will like it?” She turned to face Tony only to burst out in laughter as she took in his face.

“What?” Tony said defensively.

“You-“ she gasped “You look funny!” She exclaimed, thrilled.

“I do not.” He replied “Do I Friday?” He asked.

Friday in response popped up the video feed in front of Tony.

“Well shit.” He turned his head this way and that causing his face to sparkle madly. There was a couple stickers stuck to his face too along with a small glittery blue star.

Mai pressed her face into her hands “H-how!?” She snickered.

“Hey, I’m not the only one.” He pointed out, he gently elbowed her to look up at the video.

Mai lifted her head, her eyes widening in surprise before she burst into giggles again “I’m all glittery!”

“Your mama better like your card.” Tony sniffed before actually sneezing due to the glitter.

Mai didn’t even try to stifle her laugh.

.....

“You think they’ll like it?” Mai asked quietly as she peered around the door frame. 

Peter got home a few minutes ago and was currently sitting on the couch with Harley. Tony could also see Pepper was sitting at the counter behind them, working on her laptop.

“Only one way to find out right?” Tony nudged her a little “Come on.” 

He confidently strode out into the living room, head held high.

Harley glanced up as he was taking a sip of his soda. Which was a bad idea as he nearly choke when he saw Tony.

Peter looked up at his boyfriends laughter, eyes widening when they landed on Tony. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” He questioned, though it was obvious he was trying to hold back his own laughter.

Pepper glanced over before doing a double-take “Is that glitter?” She asked dumbfounded.

“I look great don’t I?” Tony preened at his wife.

“You- you look so ridiculous!” Harley managed to get out between his guffawing. Peter patted him lightly on the back to keep him from choking.

“What did you do now?” Pepper asked, exasperated.

“You mean, what did _we_ do.” He replied proudly.

“We?” Peter asked confused.

Mai slowly inched her way from the door way with a light flush on her cheeks.

“Your little munchkin and I were hanging out.” Tony set a fond hand on her shoulder.

“Mai did say she was gonna hang out with you today.” Harley nodded.

“What on earth were you too doing to get so messy?” Pepper asked.

Tony’s eyes lit up, he sent a grin to Mai “Go on, show em.”

Mai swallowed nervously before she walked over to Peter and Harley. She shifted from foot to foot for a moment, Tony shot her a reassuring grin. 

Mai took a calming breath,  “Here!” She moved her arms from behind herself, revealing a bright red paper with blue glitter all over it. It had a bunch of different stickers, mostly spiders, though there was a few smiley faces, and a happy flower drawn on the cover. She smiled shyly as she handed it to Peter.

Tony watched with a grin as he took it, he couldn’t wait for the kids reaction.

“What is this for?” Peter asked as he looked it over. He opened it to see ' ** _Happy Mother's day Mama_** _!_ ' written in bright blue and red gel pen.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Mai exclaimed, a bright grin on her face.

Tony pressed his lips together as a dumbfounded expression crossed both of Peter and Harley's faces.

Harley recovered first, snorting before falling off the couch in loud laughter.

“I-“ Tony could tell the kid was having a hard time processing.

“Do you not like it?” Mai asked, her expression falling.

“W-What? No! I mean. Yes! Yes, I love it! Thank you Mai.” Peter smiled gently at her, genuinely happy Mai had thought to do something like this for him. Even if he didn't know why _he_ was the mother in this scenario.

Mai looked up “Really?” She asked softly, her eyes hopeful.

Tony could see Peter visibly melt at the look.

“Of course I do. You just surprised me is all.” He replied, subtly kicking Harley in the leg. The idiot was still laughing.

Mai beamed, ecstatic.

Tony was pulled away from the adorable sight by Pepper stepping up next to him.

“You’re gonna make a great dad.” She told him with a smile, one hand settled on her stomach.

Tony cleared his throat “Ah right.” He held out his own paper to Pepper "I made this for you."

Pepper took it curiously only to gasp in surprise as she read ‘ _ **Happy Mother’s Day Pep! You’re gonna be an amazing mom.**_ '

“Tony.”She breathed out with misty eyes.

“Thank you.” She turned and pecked his cheek.

Tony cleared his throat in embarrassment “Right well, that’s enough sentimental stuff for me today-“

“Oh no you don’t.” Pepper pulled him back “We’re gonna have a Mother’s Day dinner tonight.”

“I thought we weren’t gonna celebrate it?” Tony asked bewildered.

“That was before you went and got your self covered in glitter and sparkles.” Pepper replied with a cheeky grin.

Tony groaned “I’m never letting that pipsqueak into my lab again.” He complained.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And yeah, I definitely had to give both of them a card. Pepper is six months pregnant, if anyone is curious.


End file.
